


forget your scars, we'll forget mine

by lanyons



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyons/pseuds/lanyons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So: there are scars on Kaworu’s wrist, raised stark against his pale skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forget your scars, we'll forget mine

So: there are scars on Kaworu’s wrist, raised stark against his pale skin.

 

Shinji traces them gently with his fingertips. “What happened?” he asks.

 

Kaworu gazes down at their hands and swallows. “I felt - numb,” he says. “So I wanted - to remind myself-“

 

“That you were real,” Shinji finishes. Biting his lip, he adds, “I can understand that.”

 

And I wanted to remind myself of my failures, Kaworu thinks, but does not say. All the times I didn’t come through for you.

 

“But you’re here now.” Shinji’s words are startling; Kaworu looks up, feeling as though Shinji has read his thoughts. Shinji’s eyes are locked with his, and they are clear, determined. “You’re here with me. And - you’re real.”

 

“We are real,” he adds-

 

Kaworu’s mouth drops open a little, because Shinji - Shinji is right. They are real. He lets it sink in, marvelling at its simplicity, repeats it to himself like a mantra. Real.

 

“Thank you, Shinji,” he says sincerely. Countless lives, countless loops; and still, Shinji Ikari never ceases to be anything short of a miracle.

 

Shinji nods. “Don’t forget that,” he says. Leans forward-


End file.
